


Red Tongue and Hand

by ridgeline



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emontinal Hurt No Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Failed Case, Gen, Post-Case
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 那女孩在六个小时之后死去，之后就没有什么能做的了。





	Red Tongue and Hand

那女孩在六个小时之后死去，之后就没有什么能做的了。她的身体被恶魔所侵蚀，所以比通常腐坏得更加迅速，淡淡的臭味已经开始弥漫在客厅里，蚊蝇嗡嗡作响。女孩的父母站在地毯旁边，看起来依然震惊而不知所措。女孩的母亲抬起脸，看向Constantin，脸颊上带着泪水。

 

“我们……”她说，“我们……接下来应该做什么？”

 

“烧了她。”Constantin说，“用地毯裹起来，不要让毛发和血液弄到外面。”

 

后院有个大垃圾箱，大到足够用了。之后Constantine交代了剩下需要注意的事情（ _如果你们的孩子又回来了，站在门外呼唤你们，立刻打这个电话。不要直视她，不要和她交谈，就只是，打电话，然后捂上耳朵，蒙上眼睛_ ）。女孩的父亲想和他握手，感谢他的努力。有一会儿，Constantin只是看着他伸出的手，不明白这是在干什么。不过他很快就反应了过来，这个父亲只是在习惯性地模仿日常惯例，在彻底地被悲痛淹没之前。

 

所以他也伸出手，握了一下，说了些惯例的安慰。

 

  
然后Constantine离开了。

  
  
外面是凌晨五点，天空依然一片黑暗，要去吃烤煎饼还实在是太早。他沿着潮湿的人行道走，想象泡在培根枫糖浆里面的厚厚的薄煎饼，搭配拇指那么厚的菲力牛排。一个老人正在草坪上忙活，用耙子清理落叶，看到Constantine就停了下来，直起腰，看着他，表情木然。

 

Constantine冲他看了回去，一直到老人移开视线，看向Constantine身后走来的路。

 

实际上，这会儿要去哪儿都太早了。好莱坞区有几家二十四小时营业，而且不检查证件的旅馆，但是太远了；二十英里外还有一家庇护所，两个小时后就会开门，不问太多问题，而且提供免费早晨。但是Constantine已经熬了五十八个小时，上次吃饭是二十个小时之前的事情，他很怀疑自己还能不能走过一英里，或者幸运到能搭上车。所以他转过弯，在看到的第一张长椅上跌坐下来。

 

这一天实在是很漫长。

 

Constantine摸索着，在外套里面找到烟盒，抖出一根，然后尝试了几次，也没能点着。他的手抖得太厉害，打火机在视野里摇晃着，仿佛变成了好几个，微弱的火苗摇曳。他又试了一次，固执地尝试，但是依然没能成功。Constantine厌恶地叹了一口气，向后倒去，叼着烟，后脑勺靠着椅背。

 

他举起右手，瞥了一眼，看到手背上果然有一滴鲜血，依然还没有干涸。

 

_应该还有几个方法可以尝试，还有几个法术，几个护身符，如果再早一点到达，如果及时地搞懂了呓语——_

 

他早就学会了不去想这些了。

 

Constantine抹掉了血迹，然后闭上了眼睛。在黎明到来之前，他睡着了。

 

 

FIN


End file.
